Brucas Plays The Name Game
by bjames238
Summary: Pure fluff. Brooke and Lucas are discussing names for their baby girl. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plus: I mean no disrespect to the celebrities mentioned. I love Hollywood. Honest.


**Brucas Plays The Name Game**

_Brooke Davis/Lucas Scott sometime in the future _

_Note: This is a short fic I wrote awhile ago. I submitted it to another site but didn't get any comments. Tell me what you think. Also, I may be a Leyton shipper but that doesn't mean I can't be a little Brucas too! P.S. - I don't mean any disrespect to the celebrities whose names I mentioned. Honest._

"Am I doing this right? 'Cause it sure doesn't _look_ right. And if it doesn't look right I can't be _doing_ it right. And if I'm not doing it right—"

"It's fine," Lucas cut Brooke off, chuckling, "Honest. You're a natural."

"How can I be a natural? I've never done this before and it's all . . . wrong," Brooke whined. She let the tangled mess of strings and animals fall to the floor in front of her. Making mobiles was _not_ her forte.

"You just are. You're smarter than you think, Brooke Davis soon-to-be-Scott," Lucas leaned over and kissed her.

Brooke sighed dreamily when the kiss was completed, tilting her head back, "I can't wait to have your name."

"I kiss you, and all I get is that you want my name," Lucas raised his eyebrows, "I must be losing my touch."

Brooke shook her head, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him in for another kiss, "Nope, you definitely have _not_ lost your touch, Mr. Scott." She put her hand on her rounded belly, smiling.

"No, I guess not," Lucas smirked, putting his hand on top of hers.

"I bet all the girls are jealous that Lucas Scott, most eligible bachelor, is finally off the markets," Brooke said.

"Caught me," Lucas put his hands up in mock surrender, "I had to tell all my girlfriends that I'm a one-woman man. Of course, they all wanted to be that woman. However, there's only one person who can be the famous Brooke Davis; fashion designer, fiancé, and mother of my child."

"They are pretty big shoes to fill," Brooke agreed, "I mean, who's the one that created _Babies Over Bros_: the premier line of maternity clothes for all the famous pregnant celebrities and their babies."

"Exactly," Lucas nodded.

"Though, personally, I made the clothing line for myself," Brooke admitted, looking down at her bulging belly, "I just couldn't handle those jeans anymore. As much as I love our baby girl already, I can't wait until she's out."

"Me too," Lucas ran his hand through his fiance's hair, "I can't wait to see you hold her, 'cause you're both so beautiful."

"Lucas, we haven't even seen her yet. How can you know what she looks like?" Brooke said.

"I don't have too," Lucas responded honestly, "She's your daughter, so of course she'll be beautiful."

"A-aw, you're so sweet," Brooke cooed, "How did I get so lucky with you?"

"Just luck, I guess," Lucas smiled. Brooke rolled her eyes playfully.

"Okay, smart-ass," Brooke kissed him again, "We have to get this finished. Little Brooklyn is due any day now and we don't have any time to waste."

"Whoa–Time out," Lucas said, "_Brooklyn_?"

"I was just testing it out," Brooke said, "But it _is_ the perfect name."

"It's your name," Lucas said.

"No, it's not," Brooke said, "My name is _Brooke_."

"Which is short for your real name; Brooklyn."

"Nobody ever calls me Brooklyn," Brooke reminded him.

"I know," Lucas nodded, "But don't you think it will be a little confusing if our daughter's name is the pretty much the same as yours?"

"No, I don't think it will," Brooke picked up the failed mobile and tried again.

"Well, why don't we think of some alternates in case we need a backup," Lucas suggested.

"Why would we need a backup?" Brooke scoffed.

"I don't know. Let's just come up with a few just in case," Lucas said.

"Fine," Brooke said. She sat and thought for a moment before her face faltered, "I can't think of any more."

"What about . . . Olivia?" Lucas took the mobile from her and held one of her hands.

Brooke scrunched up her nose, "There was a girl named Olivia in ninth grade who was totally flirting with my boyfriend."

"Okay then," Lucas said, "Carolina?"

Brooke shook her head, "That name sounds so . . . it's like a state, for heaven's sake! Pick something else."

"Why don't you come up with a suggestion then?" Lucas said.

Brooke flashed him her 'why me?' look but didn't say anything. She sat for a minute, circling the same spot on her stomach for a while. Suddenly her face lit up, "Rowan!"

"What kind of girl's name is 'Rowan'?" Lucas said.

"One of the celebrity moms named their daughter Rowan," Brooke defended.

"You can't use the celebrities as examples for baby names," Lucas said.

"Why not?" Brooke said.

"Two words; 'Pilot Inspektor,'" Lucas said.

"That doesn't count," Brooke said.

"One word; Jermagesty," Lucas replied.

"I admit that's a little strange but who cares," Brooke said.

"More examples; Apple, Cocoa, Grier, and Suri," Lucas counted off on his fingers.

"Okay, those are really strange. I get your point," Brooke pouted, "Victoria?"

Lucas sighed, "Our daughter may be our little princess, but she'll never be a queen."

"Ava," Brooke said. Lucas shook his head, "Marina?" Another shake.

"Maggie?" Lucas said. Brooke shook her head. "Bridget?" Another shake.

"Hey, what about Isabella?" Brooke said. Lucas pondered it for a moment.

"You know, I think that might work. It may even be perfect," Lucas said, "But I think it would be better if her middle name was Brooklyn. What do you think?"

"Hmm," Brooke said, "Isabella Brooklyn Scott. Perfect."

"Just like my lovely fiancé."

"Kiss up," Brooke kissed him.

Lucas winked and they got back to decorating Isabella's nursery.

_fin_


End file.
